fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ennard
Ennard is an amalgamation of animatronics from[[Sister Location| Sister Location]]. They are a jumble of parts from all the animatronics and appears to be wearing the mask from the Primary Control Module. Due to including Circus Baby, Ennard was led by Baby/Elizabeth Afton. Biography Sister Location All of the animatronics in the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals facility were all scooped and fused together, with Baby as the primary controller. Speaking through Ennard, she tricked Michael Afton into the Scooping Room, and after explaining the truth and intentions they used the scooper in Mike, hollowing out Mike's insides and using his flesh as a suit. Fake Ending In the Fake Ending, Michael instead goes into the Private Room too quickly for Ennard to catch him. Ennard then tries in break into the room, while Micheal defends himself. Ennard also uses both Baby's and Elizabeth's voice to emotionally bait Michael into giving up. At 6AM, when Michael is rescued, Ennard vows to find a way out, and is later seen dragging itself into Mike's house, indicating it followed him all the way there, presumably to drag him back into the Scooping Room. Custom Night After beating a Custom Night on Very Hard mode, you will be greeted to a secret cutscene, which shows the events after Ennard had been stuffed inside of Mike In the first minigame, Michael looks like a normal man. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin colour change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and Michael gets revived while all of the Ennard`s eyes show up in the sewer. Source code teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others, with the others rebelling against Baby and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it transpired that Ennard had ended up as Molten Freddy. This was foreshadowed by having Funtime Freddy have the last line in the argument. Sounds The jumpscare that Ennard makes in the Private Room. Voice Lines Sister Location Fake Ending Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Ennard like Molten Freddy and Springtrap can’t be stopped by vent snares and rarely appears on the vent monitor, once he’s in the vent you will hear a squeaking sound, if you hear that sound you must close the vent door, neglecting to do so before you put your camera up will result in a jumpscare to your face. Trivia *Ennard’s name is a fusion of the words endoskeleton and innard (the e in endoskeleton replacing the i in innard). *Ennard is called male by Scott but is a fusion of the female Baby and Ballora and male Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy most likely making it genderless. *Ennard in his teaser says that “there is a little of me in every body” hints that he is a fusion of the animatronics. *When Ennard is chasing Micheal in the Fake Ending the theme that plays is called “Watch Your Six” which is a pun of the fact that Micheal has to survive until 6 AM. **It is also a pun of the quote “watch your back”. Gallery Teasers File:1221FF13-346B-4EED-8CD0-D16D09D5AB97.jpeg|Ennard’s teaser File:F08896FA-D972-4850-836F-3F984A3DFAAC.jpeg|Ennard’s mask teaser Ingame Sister Location File:D388228A-014E-4310-86AD-96913EEBD2B0.png|Ennard’s mask File:2CF693E7-27BD-45C2-A4FF-C50697801015.gif|Ennard behind Circus Baby File:6BE5F470-C57E-4779-9A2E-6F41806D3CF2.gif|Ennard’s remains in the custom night File:07E6C3B4-78FB-486C-99F3-F3407F0384CD.gif|Ennard’s eyes in the custom night File:A0F9DFD8-E461-4630-AE55-5B183BB995DE.gif|Ennard’s 1st jumpscare File:93724AEE-36E2-43FB-8595-BBB983A279C1.gif|Ennard’s 2nd jumpscare Real Ending File:8BAF45A1-5A5C-42C0-8A36-4677C332AF3E.gif|Ennard behind the glass in the Scooping Room 386.gif|Ennard wearing Michael Afton's skin. Fake Ending File:800C706E-1416-46CD-BCE7-BB96296D3631.png|Ennard in CAM 01. File:CA925050-D908-4452-BFE9-FF95D2C690C6.png|Ennard closer in CAM 01. File:A9A912A0-FF66-4CDC-AC11-EFD9D5A35BFC.png|Ennard in CAM 02. File:24CF60A2-C30C-4EC7-BD94-F62AA3DC7D14.png|Ennard closer in CAM 02. File:2F864536-6618-4933-ADAC-6C7372B59068.png|Ennard in CAM 03. File:E96D76CE-6B7C-4230-97F0-23167687E64C.png|Ennard in CAM 04. File:E49CEACC-A7DC-4187-A829-A3F16B753F55.png|Ennard in CAM 05. File:258FCBF3-9B45-41AA-AB99-7B2DA2046402.png|Ennard closer in CAM 05. File:83A74803-6F9E-4FD7-AD7D-EFBCC2527638.png|Ennard in CAM 06. File:036B582E-2ADE-43B9-828B-09CE998E5BC9.png|Ennard in CAM 07. File:18FE2566-C44C-4618-861C-D6839C628D78.gif|Ennard’s 3rd jumpscare File:BD76B9FD-8C56-4334-ADAE-098FEC2C59B2.gif|Ennard’s 4th jumpscare File:93408691-1226-472F-ACAC-83AB41D44D16.gif|Ennard dragging itself across Michael's house Ultimate Custom Night File:72F57CDA-9DCD-4719-B6DB-108B998892BA.png|Ennard’s picture in the roster File:F68D9E55-886E-49E1-AE24-558F52A344A1.png|Ennard in the vent monitor File:807F746A-AAF9-4288-9941-7C89CB7B3F48.gif|Ennard’s jumpscare Category:Sister Location Category:Antagonist Category:Clowns Category:Afton Members Category:Humanoid animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Afton Robotics Category:Remnant Category:Haunted Category:Main Antagonist Category:Female Category:Males Category:Help Wanted